


Garter Socks

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: A council meeting takes a heavy turn,  the Ashen Demon once again unleashes in the name of love. Between all the madness, there is a moment of respite where Byleth and Dimitri can enjoy their married life; as well as a certain pair of garter socks.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Garter Socks

* * *

Council meetings were the tea of each morning. Whether lords gathered in Fhirdiad or Garreg Mach depended on the time of year; mostly, everyone who wasn’t born in Faerghus tried to avoid being caught by winter’s fox trap. Sadly, in this case, the rumors of The Archbishop coming back to Fhirdiad for his winter vacations managed to reach a few nobles that couldn’t wait until spring in order for their affairs to be taken in consideration.

The king was distraught and disturbed, to say the least; however, he wouldn’t admit it or show any ill manners to the visitors. After all, it was his duty to provide a better kingdom for his people; a duty he took seriously and held great pride for.

Nevertheless, Dimitri was still a man. All he wished to do in these two frigid months of respite was to hold his beloved husband with adulation and rapture, respect and raw desire. For the cold air of his homeland to be less dry if he breathed through Byleth’s hair and skin.

Dimitri was considered a man with great patience, but he was at his wit’s end. The matter became worse when he realized how petty and stubborn the visiting nobles were being; how arrogant they presented themselves, despite they were in presence of His Grace.

In the presence of his husband, of the love of his life and the guiding light of all his days. 

Byleth’s eyes absentmindedly traced the nearby windows, staring into the faraway hills near Castle Blaiddyd. In support of Dimitri’s stance of keeping church and state separate, Byleth would offer as fewer opinions as he could whenever kingdom issues were brought to the table.

Byleth, as keen as he is due to his mercenary background and now political role as Archbishop, he soon noted that the nobles present today were using him as an emotional pawn to try and make Dimitri consider abolishing his higher tax for cattle breeders and miner owners.

Everyone was wary of the king’s tempest reputation, but it was also known that Dimitri’s ruling was much softer and benevolent whenever his husband was present; if it was either for his emotions being on the calmer side or simply the man was beyond elated and relaxed of having a good touch each night, was a query nobody would want to know the answer.

“While entire villages were starving to death and being forced into slavery, you tightly closed the borders of your home and acquired mercenaries to keep the cattle safe from starving men.” Dimitri suddenly mouthed, making Byleth focus his sight on him. The king’s features were serene, but his voice was adamant and slightly bothered. 

“Now, you wish for a tax reduction that is aimed to restore our homeland, our people. I cannot possibly fathom how you dare to present your household’s economy in withdrawal with the number of sales you procured during the war.” Dimitri continued, jaw slightly tighter. 

“The law has been elected by the citizens of Faerghus, and evaluated through the main counselors of the United Kingdom; there will be no exceptions or negotiations of charity.”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect.” The stockman spoke, “Why should my family’s well-being be in peril when the duty and honor of keeping our people well-fed and secured is none other than yours.” Byleth’s fingers curled to hold the arms of his seat, his stoic mask slightly flinching.

“The kingdom crumbled under the Empire’s declaration of war, but fissures already existed due to poor management of the Blaiddyd reign.” The man continued, and Dimitri sucked in a breath. “His Majesty has forgotten the scandals surrounding late regent Rufus, and thy’s absence for long five years. I believe it’s dishonorable for a king to ask a mere merchant to restore a whole nation that has been putrid for almost fifteen years.”

Byleth was reserved by all means. As the one who merged with Sothis, there is always a certain serenity and ethereal aura emanating from him; however, as the mortal that he still is, and as the man who loves his husband dearly, there is no denying that his patience had been tested and the Ashen Demon was now in the council room.

“That’s enough,” Byleth announces as he rose from his chair, standing proudly and with a slight hint of anger in his eyes; at that moment, all those present remained quiet while soft awe reflected in their gazes. “Forgive me, Lord Aurelian. As the ambassador of faith and the one carrying the will of Goddess Sothis, you leave me no choice but to intervene in your crude defiance.”

Dimitri had been frozen in his seat, his good blue eye losing its charming shine at being vexed by his family’s faults; as of now, his stare could only fall on Byleth; the mint-haired man’s back completely straight as his pose was nothing but regal, it was hard to believe that a few years ago he was a simple wandering man, killing for survival.

“I believe you have forgotten your prior alliance with the Imperial Dukedom. Even during the war, your tally never received losses. When Cornelia fell and your lands were about to be pawned by the Empire, it wasn’t mercenaries who defended and freed your land, it was the church’s army and the king’s forces; the surrounding villagers still loyal to their lord.” Byleth’s voice softens, even if the rush of blood still aimed to make his head pound in agony. 

“Tired soldiers and worn-out faithful who had no obligation to save your family’s income.” His face was unreadable, “And yet, they were the first to respond when you outstretched a hand in need; now, when the kingdom demands a gesture of the same kind, you simply dare to bring forth excuses and disrespect a king who has given years, blood and all economical power in the name of this united nation.”

The table remains silent when Byleth takes a pause, “If you wish to be given an exception, then you would have to forfeit this claim from the kingdom’s court. Re-direct it to the counsel in Garreg Mach. However…” He says quiet and firm as his voice lowers, sitting down once again and allowing for his back to rest entirely on the fine chair. “The goddess observes everything, and through her eyes, I carry out judgment.” His emerald eyes had a hint of nothing and at the same time an absence of mercy. “And I assure you, Lord Aurelian...that King Blaiddyd is much more merciful and patient than I.” The corner of his eyes catches Dimitri’s hands clenching his knees, and he moves one of his own to hold his leg tenderly; making the king’s knuckles stop being so white.

Dimitri is still unable to breathe. The king wonders, however, how the rest of those present are still alive after receiving a declaration of death from none other than the Archbishop; who despite was wearing regular native clothes from Fhirdiad, still appeared like the proud leader of the church. 

May the saints forgive him, but Dimitri felt his skin crawl in delight. He was almost jealous of the fact that others would see such subtle rage in his beloved; when what he most adores is being one of the few who could ever make Byleth react openly to things.

Lord Aurelian finally breathes, and his voice was nothing more than pathetic. “I—I…” The man clears his throat and sits straight again, his eyes slightly glassy. “Please, I believe I have allowed my frustrations to blind my proper manners; the true shine of my alliance and complete devotion to my king and this kingdom.” He says as he stands up, offering an abrupt bow. “I apologize for speaking out of turn, and can only beg for your forgiveness.”

Dimitri finally stands, offering a bow in return as his face recovers some color. “Only if you can forgive me. I believe we are both simply trying to do what is best for our family and our country. We may both be speaking the truth.”

Byleth stays still and quiet as the men began to negotiate again. It was no surprise that the present advisors and the rest of those present in this meeting were soon dissipated and their cases were put to rest until the fifteen-day of spring.

A date when The Archbishop no longer resides in Fhirdiad, or so those men believe; Byleth will be sure to send an urgent notice to Seteth so his advisor is aware that he may stay in Fhirdiad until summer. 

The king was struggling to keep his feelings in check now that the room was emptied, only he and his husband sitting near the table, side by side. Dimitri allows a moment of serenity and aloofness to guide his actions, letting his arms rest on the table as his hands cover his face; his blood feeling hotter when Byleth’s hand is once again touching his leg.

“Well...That went wonderfully, did it not?” Dimitri speaks, and his smile is evident by the sound of his baritone voice. He shifts his face to see him, and now he can’t fight a blush at seeing the small yet proper smile on his husband’s face.

Oh, Byleth was smiling. A whimsical, mischievous little line of pearls.

“Forgive me, my love. I wish you hadn’t been present to witness such improper behavior between grown men.” Dimitri sighs, allowing for his eye to close and just concentrate on the soft touch that Byleth’s fingers provided; though it was certainly intriguing him by how it stayed in just one area.

Dimitri lips quirk, and he finally chortles. “Beloved…”

“Yes?” Byleth keeps staring into the nothingness.

“What...was that?” He almost stutters, for how hard it was at the moment to not laugh. “I believe I had never seen you so…”

“Enraged?” Byleth finishes for him as he closes his eyes, his fingers moving slower on his leg; finally detecting where the line of his garter socks began; excited at the fact that the king was wearing the ones with a longer length. 

Dimitri was planning to go on a ride, how cruel for those men to disrupt his favorite pass time. Byleth feels no little remorse for his words. He chuckles, and that makes Dimitri’s stomach swirl in delight, “Forgive me, Dimitri. It would be naive of you to believe I would not react any other way…”

Dimitri likes the way he says his name, any word in general actually. That hasn’t changed at all over time. 

“ and yet, I owe you an apology for stepping over boundaries.” Byleth looks at him, with those beautiful eyes that host so much love and softness just for his delight. “May you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Dimitri immediately says, coming closer so Byleth’s touch could wander further along his leg; and his face feels warmer when Byleth brings him close for a kiss. His breath was hot, and his tongue against his felt slick as it deliciously invaded his mouth. “I...enjoyed it.” He confesses in a whisper and between a pant. The king becomes soft and manageable in Byleth’s touch, soon quivering when his hand grasps softly his thigh, nails sinking in his flesh that soon sent a pleasurable rush straight to his loins.

“Beloved…” Dimitri hushes softly as he leans forward, trying to hug Byleth to feel him closer; for the heat in his gut to invade other areas and hopefully awaken something in his beloved too. It was nerve-wracking when Byleth let out a small chortle with a puff of air, both hands now resting on broad shoulders to feel how tense they were.

“Hmm, look what they did to you.” Byleth muses softly between gentle pecks now, his fingers tracing fine muscles and trying to remember where cute moles resided. Moles he was now hungry to bite and admire. “You’re so tense, perhaps it would be wise to relax for the rest of the day...and just linger in our _sanctuary_.”

Dimitri sucks in a breath and looks at his lover with disbelief. A genuine smile shows as his eye shuns in excitement. “ _Sanctuary_.” He repeats if only to confirm that he heard the keyword between them. “Yes, yes. I believe that would be wise.” He says almost too eagerly, and there is a certain tightness in his pants now. “Please, my beloved...provide me with sanctuary.”

“Yes,” Byleth replies suddenly and aloofly, standing up when all Dimitri wished was for him to stay and let him strap his waist. With forefinger and thumb holding the king’s chin, he lowers to plant another kiss on his lover’s sweet lips. “Sanctuary I shall provide...if you get ready for me.” He whispers, in that tone that Dimitri found nothing but intoxicating and hot.

Dimitri tries to deepen the kiss, but Byleth was no longer benevolent and only allowed for small pecks. A grumble gets stuck in his throat, but he dares to slightly glare “I already am.” He confesses, reaching to grab Byleth’s hand so he would feel his hardened cock; Byleth bites his lip, and that only makes the king grow stiffer.

“Demanding…” Byleth muses, bringing his mouth close to an ear so his tongue could swipe at the sensitive shell; he bites off a laugh when Dimitri almost shrieks and soon frees his hand. “Go, and prepare yourself for me.” He says firmly, and cold. Dimitri only curves his back in delight, “Get ready to be fucked by me.”

Dimitri does growl this time, but his cheeks were now redder. He softly bites his tongue to not whine when Byleth’s breath is now against his nape, those cute pearly whites now feeling like sharp marble marking his soft flesh. 

“Byleth, please. Just take me right here.” Dimitri suddenly begged, hoarse and weak. His cock already soiling his pants by how desperate he was for Byleth to touch and take. 

“So impatient and greedy,” Byleth murmurs as his tongue swirls on the newest mark he made, his hand resting behind Dimitri’s neck so he wouldn’t move; and for his body to feel every shaky vibration from the king. “You don’t deserve mediocre pleasure, my king…” He whispers and finally moves away, taking in the view of Dimitri’s flushed skin and how his blond eyelashes were perfectly long; protecting that shy blue away from him.

Heavens, Byleth was considering not caring and just bending Dimitri over the table; for his tongue to swipe along that strong jawline and suck on his perfect adam apple.

“I shall inform everyone that we should not be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon and evening,” Byleth says as he walks away, trying for his half-hard cock to get softer by peer pressure. Though Dimitri’s needy and disappointed whine made the task almost impossible. 

It was truly a miracle that Byleth managed to leave the room.

  
  
  


* * *

In the privacy of the royal chambers, Byleth was now observing, relaxed and at the same time tense as he sat in a comfortable and plush chair; a hand holding a glass of wine while the other rested over his leg.

In front of him, Dimitri stood bashful and eagerly awaiting for praise. Long golden hair was slightly damp, skin glimmering that weak candlelight made evident, as curtains had been closed and doors perfectly locked. 

There is subtle indignation in Dimitri’s features as he stands there, body protected by a long blue robe that didn’t allow for Byleth to know if he was nude or with a curious surprise. Byleth crosses his legs, the stretch of fabric from his pants making Dimitri take a dry gulp.

A sole blue follows along Byleth’s defined collarbones, the white long-sleeved shirt that his husband wore was open just enough for that delightful view. His lips go thin as Byleth just takes another sip from his wine, green eyes staring at him coldly while the king is ready to growl and beg for a command.

He is forced to wait, and wait some more as Byleth appears to be simply fucking him in his mind. That bothers Dimitri, and a twisted sense of jealousy boils in the pit of his stomach; how pathetic, that he feels envious and protective of the idea of his husband taking an image of his being, instead of touching and grabbing him instead. It was a dark and possessive thought.

He grumbles and gives in.

“Please,” Dimitri suddenly begs, shy and proper as his eye flutters shut. His hands go to grab the knot of his robe, desperately wanting to take it off so Byleth could marvel at his physique; for those cold eyes to wander around his body like no one else can; make his skin shiver in delight at his silent praise.

Byleth smiles, the clank of the glass against the table makes Dimitri jolt a little, but the king doesn’t open his eye. “Hm…” Byleth pretends to ponder, readjusting in his seat as the tent in his pants was growing more notorious; but now, it did not matter.

It would be wrong to have no reaction when Dimitri is just as hot and bothered. “It’s rude to keep a diplomat waiting, my love.” Byleth muses and relishes on the way his husband smiled. Time felt like it stopped when Dimitri began to undo the robe, slowly letting it fall from broad shoulders and rest on strong arms.

Byleth sucks in a breath and readjusts in his chair, bringing a hand to his mouth or else he would give away his eager smile. His gaze trails down slowly over a well-formed torso, a few scars only adding beauty to that area. However, what made the young Archbishop eager and amused was the fact that Dimitri was still wearing underwear; and a pair of beautiful and deadly thigh-length garter socks.

“How good of you, my king…” Byleth manages to whisper, failing to hide the need and craving in his voice. How could he, truly? Under the candlelight, Dimitri’s body hosted the most beautiful of hues; and with those clothes, his cock felt ready to explode. With two fingers he gestures for Dimitri to come closer, and through his nose, he sighs softly as the king gently comes to strap his waist.

“So beautiful…” Byleth whispers as his hands pass along the areas he could reach of Dimitri’s back, enjoying the sight of the younger man shivering and moaning quietly at the attention and praise. “Are you truly mine, _Mitya_?” He sweetly slurs the nickname and the king surrenders with a soft gasp. Pale skin flustering all around as the robe finally met the ground.

Byleth’s hands move lower.

To have Dimitri’s complete trust and sweet surrender made Byleth greedy and impatient. Something he knows that is not in character for him, but the king undid so many locks, and he enjoyed how overbearing his presence was. “Dimitri, you’re so good to me...such a _good_ man.” He praises as his hands wander on his ass, feeling the strong and round muscle as his nails scratch over the fabric. Digits follow strained lines along Dimitri’s legs, enjoying the sensation of silk and hard muscle.

“Are you ready to be fucked by me?” Byleth whispers, and Dimitri answers with a roll of his hips over his erection; needy, so extremely needy and impatient. “No,” He chides as his hands hold down to Dimitri’s hips, features going stoic when the king gives him a look full of desire and plight.

“Your body is mine right now, and you shall move it when I say so.” Byleth’s tone was dark, but lustful and sweet in its own right; Dimitri licks his lips and whines, his cock twitching in anticipation. To hear His Grace use such foul language only made the king long for more.

“ _Aah_ …” Dimitri moans softly as Byleth’s lips start to ghost on his stomach, short but warm gestures of love and reverence. Like a cat, he stretches and adjusts to Byleth’s touch, mind going blind as he feels soft lips sucking and marking in sensitive areas.

“Please,” He exhales a beg again, moving his hands to hold Byleth’s head close as his beloved was still sucking and biting along his stomach, “Please, I want you to…” He couldn’t say it, what would Byleth think if he begged in such a way? Oh, he has done so before; but it doesn’t make it easier to say.

  
  


“To what?” Byleth prompts as his lips start to ghostly pass on a side, hands now wandering inside Dimitri’s underwear to touch his skin directly and leave threads of soft red behind. 

“F—Fuck me,” Dimitri manages to say, and he hisses when his ass is groped with force. “ _Fuck_ me with your big cock.” He looks down, staring at Byleth as his lips keep showering him with kisses. 

“Filthy,” Byleth chides, lowering Dimitri’s underwear just enough to smack his ass; the slap reverberating deliciously in their ears while the king gasps in shock and delight. Byleth intends to break his king by lust, make him come whole again with gentleness and love. The sight of blond eyebrows furrowed and tinted cheeks with embarrassment were hard to ignore and resist.

Dimitri’s firm cock against his body also made it hard to deny him. 

“On your feet,” Byleth commands, and Dimitri obeys with a small smile. “Turn around.” Another request as he stands, and the king swiftly follows with reddened lips as he had bitten them quite hard by now. His lips curve as he embraces him, letting his hands pass over his firm chest and pinch softly perked nipples; Dimitri pushes back to feel his cock, and he slips a moan.

Dimitri whines softly in response,” Beloved…” A gentle plight.

Byleth wished to listen, but not yet. “Soon, my love.” He promises while kissing the scars along his back, hands now moving to worship his hip bones. Falling on his knees, he finally pulls down Dimitri’s undergarments so his teeth could bite and kiss the king’s ass, enjoying the small jolts and adorable gasps that came with the action.

“Mmm, Dimitri…” Byleth coos as he stands. Pleased with the sight, he turns the king around to then pick him up. Dimitri’s skin was still quite pink, his shocked expression added a certain preciousness in him. 

Dimitri has never doubted about his beloved’s strength. Surely, it felt marvelous to be carried towards the bed by The Archbishop like a mere rag doll. On the bed, he now patiently waits as Byleth starts undressing, his cock twitching for every new patch of skin that was given for him to behold at. 

Byleth still held that strong and lean form, the body of a swordmaster and the one who holds the goddess’s power within. Dimitri spreads further on the bed, enjoying the private pride he received when his beloved faltered a breath and moved quickly to kick his boots and remove his pants.

Was it wrong to feel this good about causing this need in Byleth? Dimitri wondered as Byleth went to retrieve the bottle with oil. Oh, the king won’t question such sensation of plenitude, that giddy emotion that he receives of knowing that a simple mortal like him could cause such strong reactions in someone as powerful and divine as Byleth.

He wishes to be taken, to be filled up by the man he adores and loves. “Byleth,” He beckons as his head finally meets a pillow, and Byleth is now crawling on the bed and taking his rightful place; between his legs. “Byleth,” He whimpers this time, and he can see how his beloved bites his bottom lip. “Ohh, Byleth.” He moans and arches his back when oil finally falls on his skin, followed by a tight grip around his leaking cock.

“Shh, I am here love.” Byleth whispers as his thumb circles around Dimitri’s head, his stare nothing but adoring. “I am always here.” He promises, enjoying the weight of his cock and how warm it felt in his hand; it was ridiculous how Dimitri muses Byleth’s cock was big, when the king had a much generous length and thickness. 

Dimitri’s spine curves and his head falls back, his hair following the motion and allowing Byleth to see his full face; nothing but euphoria and pleasure coming across the king’s features. Pretty eyelashes are soon caught with tears when two fingers gently prob around an eager entrance, before pushing inside. The sudden sting mixed with pleasure making Dimitri moan, “Byleth. _My_ Byleth…” He growls, possessive and jealous yet again; this time, he doesn’t understand of _what_ he is envious.

“Yours,” Byleth confirms, strong and cool eyes enjoying the sight of Dimitri taking his fingers easily while his other hand milks rhythmically his cock. “Yours, and you’re mine.” His fingers go deeper and deeper, until his knuckles are meeting Dimitri’s ass that makes the king cry out; gasping incoherences that only drive Byleth to the edge.

_Shit,_ the sight of Dimitri becoming undone like this while wearing those alluring socks, was driving Byleth almost to orgasm; if he wasn’t careful, he would find release sooner than his beloved. 

Byleth carefully moves his hands away, quelling Dimitri’s whine with his lips as he leaned forward to reassure him. With a heavy gaze, he observes as the king returns the kiss gentle and sweet; their breaths mingling for a moment until it was interrupted by a soft exhale.

“Beloved…” Dimitri opens his eyes, his stare dazed by stimulation and tiredness. “Why are you staring?” He questions bashfully, smiling adoringly when Byleth’s lips curve.

“You’re so beautiful, _Mitya._ ” Byleth’s hands caress his legs, stretching them softly for him as he moved back to align his cock with Dimitri’s oiled up entrance. The king observes mesmerized and eager, elated. “You may ask me anything, and I would comply to your desires.” He confesses breathlessly, holding Dimitri’s legs only to push them back so he could have a clear view of his twitching cock and swollen entrance. “I’m unable to resist you when you’re like this.”

Oh, the praise. The ardent confessions, the mortal and chaotic need. Dimitri could only whine and beg now, “Then please,” His hands move to hold his legs, allowing for Byleth’s hands to rest wherever he deemed worthy to touch. “Take me, and love me like only you can. Please, don’t make me suffer any longer.”

The Archbishop would obey, listen and take. His cock easily slides inside and they both share a pleasurable exhale and groan. Byleth’s hands rest over Dimitri’s, abusing of the king’s flexibility and endurance on his legs. “ _Hah_...Dimitri…” He groans as he pushes and pulls, but not enough to meet with his prostrate. “Such a _good_ man, the perfect sleeve for my cock.”

Dimitri chokes in irritation, desperation. He was by the point of no return; Byleth is not fully inside yet, and that wounded his pride in the right ways. “I _can’t_ —I want—” He is unable to finish, for Byleth finally pushes far enough that he can enjoy the sensation and sound of smacking skin. With mouth gaping open and drool carelessly escaping by the corner of his lips, the king can only scream in euphoria and shiver in glee.

Oh, in the back of his mind, the king frets what would the people think of him being nothing more but a trophy husband for The Archbishop. 

“So perfect for me, so good for me.” Byleth murmurs, almost choking by the intense pleasure of Dimitri’s walls clenching his cock with might. The king looks at him, and Byleth offers a sweet smile. “So... _good_ … _my light."_

Like that, Dimitri becomes nothing and everything. His sight feels like blinding light as the built-up pleasure finally releases with might; his cock spasming by the tumbling sensation.” Yes!— _Oh_ , _Byleth_!” Byleth rolls into him, guiding another wave of pleasure that was almost overwhelming. “Please, inside. _I_ — _Inside me_.” Dimitri croaks and whines with thin lips.

It was logical to stop, but Byleth refuses; less when the king is begging him to mark his entrance with his seed; a certain possessiveness in the request as he gladly listened. With a good grip, Byleth soon releases inside the king, his cock slipping out halfway if only to jerk himself and let the rest of his cum fall on Dimitri’s thighs, soiling the pretty socks.

Dimitri’s bashful expression makes it all worthwhile, and the aftermath even more glorious. Byleth falls beside him on the bed, gesturing for his beloved to come closer. In a comfortable position, both lovers relax their breathing.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Dimitri asks out of breath, his face nuzzling on Byleth’s chest; their legs intertwined like branches from crooked trees. “My love?” He whispers.

“ _Mitya_ ,you spoil me…” Byleth murmurs as he plants a soft kiss on Dimitri’s forehead, enjoying the fresh scent emanating from his hair. “You are always amazing, my dear.”

Dimitri smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Byleth; making the shorter man chortle and readjust. 

“Are you satisfied?” Byleth asks this time, his hand passing over Dimitri’s back. He receives a hushed ‘yes’, and a few kisses on his nape that makes him hum. “I love you…” He says softly, and the king nuzzles into him a little more.

“I love you…” Dimitri whispers back. There is enjoyable quietude, and he is the one to break it with a small chortle. “I don’t think those nobles are returning in spring.” He says, playful and slightly drowsy now.

“They better not.”

“ _Byleth_.” Dimitri chides with a smile, enjoying his husband’s short snicker.

“Get off my love, I need to go retreat some water and a cloth...you can’t expect me to let you lay like this,” Byleth says, kissing Dimitri’s forehead again. “Unless...you’re giving me an open invitation for some more?” A playful whisper.

Dimitri moves his face to rest on Byleth’s shoulder, slumping more against him as he gives in into Byleth’s warm and strong arms. “This is your home, you’re always welcomed.”

Byleth blinks surprised, observing him quietly before closing his eyes with a gentle smile. 

“Such benevolence, my king.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was stuck in my head for the longest. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \---  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
